Fire or Ice
by KenzieLee
Summary: When strange tings happen to a boy who gets mad Edward Cullen finda a hman who shares his gifts a realtionship blossoms. But when the boy sees another boy in a small Reservation and is imprinted with a Werewolf, will Fire when this human boys heart?or Ice
1. Chapter 1

Fire or Ice?

A Twilight Fanfic

Written by

KenzieLee

Chapter 1: Breakable

A loud crackle of thunder jolted me upright in my bed. I sighed heavily, the clock on my nightstand read an all to early Three O'clock A.M, I decided I would wait for Charlie to take a shower before I did. Charlie deserved all the hot water he wanted, he had a long day ahead of him he was pulling double shifts all week. I slowly got out of bed and walked to my door swiftly turning on my light momentarily blinding myself. I looked at my small room, the walls were a pale baby blue with dark cherry oak trimming. Not much had changed in the time I had gone, I shouldn't say "gone" more like the time I lived with my mother René.

I tried to keep my mind off of her, worrying about her didn't do any good hopefully Phil was taking care of her. She could be such a ditz, but I wasn't any different. I went down the stairs into the small kitchen, I put on a pot of coffee for Charlie and a put the kettle on for my morning cup of tea.

I heard my dad's door open and the bath room door closing. The shower turned on and I walked up the stairs. I opened my door and walked into my room, I walked over to my small closet and began looking for optional outfits. I picked out a pair of faded blue jeans and one of my sky blue hooded sweater.

The water clicked off and my dad was peaking into my room a few moments later. " The showers all yours Kenzie." My father said briskly closing the door.

I walked quickly to the bathroom, yes I shared a bathroom with my father but it was better than having no bathroom at all. I looked into the bathroom mirror, I really hadn't changed much when I turned fifth teen, over a month and a half ago. My red hair was still short just above my ears, my chocolate brown eyes still seemed dull to me. I had reached my full height of five feet six inches. I don't even want to talk about my horrid glasses.

As I dressed after my shower I started to contemplate skipping school, I hate all of the first day of school stupidity. I hated never being accepted by the popular crowd and then being shunned from the geeks for my lack of study skills, not even the freaks wanted to be my friend. I Guess being born on Friday the thirteenth brought more than just bad luck for me.

I heard a honk outside in the driveway, I ran down the stairs stumbling a bit as I tried to open the front door. After unlocking two deadbolts I swung open the door to see my dad standing next to a sky blue Jeep!

"Well you match your new truck." Charlie said pointing to my new truck that had a big red bow on the hood.

I walked up to my dad and gave him a bear sized hug. "Dad how can you possibly afford this?" I asked hoping he didn't spend too much money on me.

My father gave me a stern look and said, "Not much really, it was a selvedge title a friend of mines kid built it. You remember Billy Black don't you? You know lives down in La Push."

I smiled and nodded along as I opened the front door to the truck, I don't have a full license but I had a school and a work permit. I loved it the seats looked amazing with their black leather and blue strips. Incase you haven't caught on I absolutely love the color blue!

"You better go get something to eat then get to school. I have to get to work I won't be too late." He said as he got into his police cruiser and pulled out of the driveway as I walked into the house.

I had three cups of tea and two jammy dodgers, bread and jam. I tugged my backpack over my shoulder and almost ran to my truck. When I got in I noticed it had a pretty old stereo but it still got the local country station and I sang my way to the school, it was just a block off the highway but everything in Forks was just off the highway.

The school really wasn't much, a lot of buildings clustered together in one small campus. Forks High school had 267 students well now 268. My eighth grade class alone had 500 students not counting all of the out sourcing they did during the school year. That brought one thing painfully into perceptive, I would be a freshman here.

I let out an exasperated sigh as I shut off my jeep.

I pulled out my school schedule, it read _First period English building 3 room 12, Mr. Varner_, something good to have in the morning. I had a flare for English I had always loved to read. I stepped out of my jeep It must look rather funny. The truck set about a foot and a half off the ground, so I pictured myself looking like a midget getting out of a monster truck.

I started walking toward building three, there were people pointing and others whispering, no doubt I was the topic of the gossip. The Sheriffs son coming back to Forks, and I could guess they all knew that I was gay. It had never once bothered Charlie he could care less I guess, he just told me to be careful. Charlie was an easy guy, a little stubborn like yours truly, but a loving and caring father even if he was easily embarrassed.

A tall boy with blond hair was the first to greet me. "Hi, you must be Mackenzie Swan. I'm Mike Newton." He said enthusiastically.

"Mac, call me Mac. Nice to meet you Mike." I said in a shy voice, I wasn't normally shy but when I was around new people I was shy for about day or two.

He opened the door and ushered me in. Mike was very chatty guy, I could see talking to him would be easy. He kept up the talk all the way until the bell rang. He sat on my right. I saw him then walk to the seat on my left, a tall copper haired boy with golden eyes. My first thought was, wow. I remembered what mom always said, 'Looks aren't everything honey.'

So I tried to see if there were any visible flaws. When he looked at me with a small smirk, I turned away quickly. I pulled out a three ringed binder and began to jot down something's I needed to do after school. My mind wondered a little as we waited for the teacher to show up. I began by trying to clear my thoughts when I thought I heard Mike's voice talking about an up and coming football game.

"Mike, did you just say something?" I asked turning to look at Mike.

He shook his head as a bald man walked into the room. "All right welcome back to school. I am Mr. Varner, for those who have tried to block me out of their minds." The class snickered a bit, maybe he wouldn't ask me to talk to the class. "We have a new student with us, his name is Mackenzie Swan. He is a sophomore. Would you mind telling us a bit about yourself?" He asked motioning me toward the board.

I stood reluctantly and walked to the board. "He my name is Mac Swan, I just transferred in from Phoenix, Arizona. I am 15 and I enjoy reading and taking long walks on the beach." I said sarcastically, the class broke out in laughter so did Mr. Varner.

"Well welcome to forks I hope you enjoy your stay here with us." the teacher said as I sat down not being able to look at the boy sitting on my left.

I kept my mind occupied with guessing the kids around me ages and names. It became very fun as I started using older names for them like Vincent and Bessie. I then started having a conversation with myself, over weather or not to jump up and leave or just stay and wait out the day.

I made a joke to myself about Mr. Varner's hair, when I heard laughter next to me I saw that the boy on my left was trying to hold back laughs. Some people think I am weird but laughing for no reason, that is just plain weird.

The first four classes of the day were pretty boring and I didn't see the copper haired boy again. The lunch bell rang and I walked from my locker to the lunch room, I went through the line taking only an apple, I wasn't a big lunch eater. Mike's table was full and I didn't feel like being reject so I sat at a table toward the right side of the lunch room.

Then as if I was being granted a wish the copper haired boy followed by one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen in my life sat at the table in front of me. Then a very large boy and a blond boy sat down followed shortly after by a small pixie like girl. I tried not to stare but couldn't help it when the copper haired boy turned and looked sheepishly at me. I knew all at once I was blushing. I took a bite of my apple and stood up fishing my car keys out of my front pocket. I turned on my heel and left the lunch room, or tried at least. I was sadly tripped by some jock, he laughed when I dropped my apple, my head got all stuffy then and for some reason his soda erupted when he opened it. I took that as my sign to get the heck out of there.

I made it out to my truck before I began to cry tears of anger, another school and I was still the outcast. I turned on the truck in a sad attempt to warm it up thankfully it had a full tank of gas. I turned on the radio and switched to some hard rock and tried to let all of my worries fade away. It worked I was almost instantly calm, then there was a gentle raping on my window which made me scream like a little girl.

I rolled down my foggy window to see the copper haired boy standing there an almost concerned look in his golden eyes. " the bell just rang for fifth hour." The boy said in a velvet smooth voice.

"Thanks for telling me." I said as I shut off the truck after rolling up my window. He opened the door for me.

I hopped out and he said, "My name is Edward Cullen, your Mac Swan aren't you?"

He had called me Mac instead of the usual Mackenzie I detested that name!

"Hi Edward, yes that's me the one and only tripping freak." I mumbled sarcastically.

Edward laughed and oh what a laugh he had it sounded like a melody to a song almost. I blushed as I was thinking this.

"Nice to meet you mind if I walk with you to class? I have Biology." He said in a mocking tone.

I replied that I had that class too.

"Not to be rude but you look a little young to be a sophomore." Edward said as we walked into the lab.

I sighed, "I was moved up a grade, something about being smart and having a genus IQ. I don't remember I don't pay attention to that kind of stuff. " I joked as we walked in, we both laughed.

For some reason when we walked into the room everyone looked up at us. It was completely silent, then little by little it began. I hate whispering, nothing pisses me off more than whispering. It always means someone is talking bad about you.

"Okay everyone I am Mr. Kerry, how about you pick your lab partners and we get started by watching a movie and taking some notes sounds easy enough eh'?" a man said clapping his hands.

Watching people pair up for science was like watching a horse race, people were jumping over one another asking people then quickly taking benches. It was a scramble of everyone.

"Would you mind if we were partners Mac?" I heard a voice ask.

I turned and saw Edward sitting in a seat looking expertly at me, I nodded then sat down next to the beautiful boy. I thought I saw his mouth turn up in a smile, but at what?

There was a brown haired girl and a black haired girl sitting in front of Edward and myself she said to her partner glancing back at us, " Wow the two freaks partnered up. A fag and a freak I should say." then she was snickering with her friend.

My head began to hurt again then there was a sharp snapping noise as the girl who had just spoken about me fell off her chair when two of the legs gave out. The whole class burst out in laughter expect one person, Edward he was looking at me as if I had just pulled the chair out form under the girl. Edward turned away quickly and began taking the notes off the board I did the same.

The last bell rang and I was out of my seat and out the door before Edward could say a word to me. My locker was by the Cafeteria so I made a beeline for the connecting door. I did my combination and stuffed my notebooks into my bag and was running for the door. I had to get out of there my senses were screaming at me to get in my car and drive home.

I did just that I greeted Charlie and ran for my room plopping down on my bed, and like that the first day of school was over. Now only about 179 more days of hell to endure.

That night as I slept I dreamed of a boy with dark tan skin and a buzz cut, he turned in to a wolf and was protecting me from some unseen force. He defeated whatever was making him anger then he swept me into a hero kiss and like that it was over and I was in a dreamless sleep once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Fire or ice

Twilight Fanfic

By

KenzieLee

Chapter2: Knowledge

School, something that doesn't change no matter where you are. It was the second week of school, I had made one friend in that time. His name is Edward Cullen, he's such a nice guy he doesn't make me feel weird and it seems like he knows everything about me even without me telling him. I wasn't even sad when I found out he was dating the prettiest girl in school, Rosalie Hale, he was like the big brother I always wanted.

I had just gone through the lunch line with him, we usually spilt at this time I would take my apple and go sit by myself and Edward would go sit with his adopted brothers, sister, and girlfriend.

"Come sit with us today." Edward said enthusiastically.

I smiled, I had been waiting for this moment to finely be invited to the table. "Sure sounds great." I said happily.

As we neared the table Emmet, the biggest one and cutest, jumped up and grabbed a chair. "Mac this is Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmet. Guys this is Mac the one I've been telling you all about." Edward said winking at Emmet.

"Hi guys, you don't mind if I sit with you do you?" I asked blushing.

Emmet replied, " No, sit." It sounded as if he was very happy to have me here.

I sat down next to Emmet, out of the corner of my eye I saw him move just a little bit closer. I noticed each of them had a tray but it didn't look like they were eating.

"Hey Mac, do you drive yet?" Emmet asked, I turned just so slightly in my seat and I grinned.

"Well not to brag or anything but I have a 1993 Jeep Wrangler sport, it is Sky blue with black and blue leather interior." I said happily still grinning from ear to ear.

Edward winked once more at Emmet, I raised an eye brow at him. I took the last couple bites of my apple and stood. "Are you guys done, I'll take your trays if you want." I said with a hopeful smile.

They nodded, "I'll help too." Emmet said as he took Jasper and Alice's Trays I grabbed Edward's and Rose's trays and Emmet and I began to try and make our ways to the trash cans.

"I have a Jeep too, a newer one though." Emmet said with a smile, for a big guy he sure was graceful twisting and turning trough people who seemed to be parting for me.

"What's there problem, so what if I sat with you guys." I said as a couple of girls looked at us and whispered something. Others were whispering too. A lot of people were looking at us, my head began to hurt.

We walked past a table and a guy snidely said, "Fag." I don't know how it all happened but this is when it started. There was a loud _crack_, then as I turned I saw that all the windows were cracking. The glass was cracking, then it broke and it shattered everywhere, there was glass flying across the room. My head started to pound even worse, I became wobbly but not before the Cullen family was surrounding me. I wanted to scream for them to get cover but that was when all hell broke lose.

Emmet scoped me into his arms and I saw the trays in the lunch room raising into the air, then I fainted and I heard the room go silent then there was the sound of wind and only wind.

I wasn't quite awake, but I could hear so much. There was a dull roar of voices in my mind. There was also the close sound of two voices, Emmet's and someone else.

"Where am I?" I asked softly trying to sit up.

There was a soft chuckle, "Oh no you don't, stay laying down it's easier for Carlisle to examine you that way." Emmet said softly putting his hand on my shoulder.

I obeyed silently as cold hands prodded my head.

"_Interesting, he doesn't seem to be hurt._" A voice said.

"Of course I'm not hurt why would I be?" I asked in a little louder voice.

"_Mac can you hear me right now?_" The voice asked once more.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be I can hear just fine." I said sarcastically.

Then it felt like I had just been hit, but it was just more pain in my head. There were memories and pictures voices and names all flying into my mind. Then the door started slamming and opening and slamming and opening as my mind processed what was happening. The few pictures on the walls began to shake and break.

"Please it hurts so much!" I cried in pain trying to sit up but not having enough energy.

Emmet took my head in his hands, then more memories once more followed into my mind voices and names and pictures. I saw him vaguely as a child then I could almost feel the pain when he made the change, I knew what his family members were and what he was. They were all vampires. Some how seeing life through their eyes made all the difference, I wasn't scared of what they were but I was scared of what could happen if everyone knew what they were.

It was then that I fainted again.

"_He knows_." One voice said softly

"_Do we leave?_" Another crooned

"Please everyone shut up, my head hurts." I said sitting up and looking around the room at the faces I had seen in my new required memories.

A there was a soft buzzing in the back of my mind. _Edward_.

"Please stop trying to get into _my _mind_,_ Edward." I said as a grin spread across Edward's soft face.

"How are you feeling?" A women asked, Esme, that was her name.

"I'm good Esme. Thank you for asking." I said softly with a smile. She looked a little taken back. "Yes, I can read your thoughts. I can hear what everyone is saying, it's really freaky too." I answered the question hanging in everyone's minds.

They nodded and everyone except Edward, Alice, Emmet, and Carlisle left the room. "So Mac have you ever had anything like this happen before?" Asked Carlisle in an easy voice.

I replied simple, "No I have never been able to read anyone's mind or absorb their memories by touching them. No, Alice, I can't see the future."

"You caused the destruction of the lunch room, you were also the one who made the milk explode and you made the lab chair legs snap. Mac, you have a gift a very powerful one too." Edward said moving closer to the bed.

"How? How could I do that?" I asked a little scared.

It wasn't till now that I noticed I lay on a couch, not a bed. Edward sat on one of the arms and touched his hand to my forehead. Nothing happened like it did before, I could hear him thinking of possibilities, all very farfetched to me.

"I don't know I gained my ability when I made the change. You haven't even been bitten, so that's not how this happened. You must be a physic, your telepathic, and you can absorb memories when you're under stress or freighted." Edward stroked his chin and rambled on.

A cold hand took my hand, I looked and saw Emmet holding my hand. He was worried that it was their fault for this happening, I looked at him and with my other hand touched his cheek. I was connected to him, heart and soul.

"Edward you have to help me to learn control this mind reading stuff." I looked at Carlisle, " Call Charlie tell him I am staying with Alice over night. " I said trying to sort out my plan.

Everyone just looked at me, Edward laughed and nodded Carlisle smiled. I let my eyes close for just a fraction of a second and I was greeted with images of Everyone Carlisle had met, I now knew who the ruling family of vampires were, most importantly, I knew that the Cullen's were good vampires 'vegetarians' meaning they only drank the blood of animals. I tried to shift my mind to Emmet's memories and saw that he had been attacked by a bear and Rose had saved him and that Carlisle had turned him so he wouldn't die. I sad a silent thank you to Carlisle.

"Your father says it's okay for you to stay, I told him you weren't in the lunch room when the 'Earthquake' happened. It was the only logical name for what happened." Carlisle said smiling, Esme came into the room holding a pile of clothes.

"Here, maybe something will fit you." She said placing the clothes on my lap and kissing my forehead.

"Thanks Esme. Sorry that I'm reading your minds, and taking your memories." I said with an awkward chuckle.

They all laughed, "We leave you to change, we'll be waiting for you down stairs when your ready." Esme said shooing everyone from the room, Emmet left not be for throwing and encouraging smile my way.

There was a pair of huge sweat pants that guessed belonged to Emmet, I pulled them on and had to roll the waist seven times to keep them up. I pulled off my shirt, it had a few holes but there was something else, something brown. Pudding. I laughed out loud. I picked up a shirt from the floor, it must have been Alice's because it was just to funny for anyone else.

I walked out of the room I had been sitting in for the better part of a day. I made my way down the wide hallway to a set of stairs, I put my hand on the banister and started down. The whole family stood in a lose semi-circle. I smiled and waved like an idiot.

"So Mac I have a small feeling don't worry this should work." Edward said with a small grin.

Something prickled in the back of my head I flung out my hand and Jasper was floating in the air a bewildered look on his face. Once more I felt the prickle I threw Jasper where my mind told me to, and he collided with Edward in mid jump.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said running over to them. I tossed out my hand and they both rose to their feet in an instant. "Whoa." I said as the brushed of their shirts.

I couldn't believe what I had just done, I had used my mind to stop a very strong vampire in his tracks and hurled him at another vampire. Why is that I can do this, and not someone else?

The Afternoon proceeded with practice mind reading, learning to tune out the voices, and between breaks I spent my time sitting on Emmet's lap or cuddling up to his chest.

"You did good Mac." Edward said as we sat in the living room watching TV after our last little Physic fight.

I snuggled closer to Emmet's chest the my belly rumbled. Everyone had the same thought at the same time. _What do we feed him?_

"We have some camping food." Alice said disappearing for a second coming back with a bow labeled 'Food'.

I jumped up and dug through the box, I took out some chips and Esme handed me a water. I felt totally at home with the Cullens.

As I slept in Emmets iron grasp I had a dream about a rusty brown wolf, he changed into a boy and for some reason I knew I would meet him soon. I just didn't know how soon that would be.


End file.
